Dear Diary
by ltifal
Summary: Ryuzaki sensei idea for bonding program... Page 5 - Inui The Dataman
1. Page 1 Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Authoress note: I know I should be writing Eiji again! But… I have no idea of what should I write and instead I got idea for a new fic… so… never mind then happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: no character is mine; all character belongs to Konomi-sensei**

aaa = writer

_aaa = except writer usually begin with initial of the writer_

_**(aaa) = not diary entry**_

_**Dear Diary**_

…… um…

Now… what should I write?

Why did I write this anyway…

Argh…

Sigh…

This was insane… (murmured)

…………

I… wrote this because Ryuzaki sensei thought, this was a good idea for regular bonding… which was… not…

Today I woke up at 5 before freshen up and took a breakfast. When I was finally out, it was 6.15. I walked to school and met with Oishi on the way. My fukubucho was quiet like usual, it was my pleasure to have a friend like him. We arrived at the clubroom at 6.35 and unlocked the door before I felt something jumped onto my back.

Yes, it was Kikumaru, many never saw him jumped or hugged me from behind but it happened (when it was only us with Oishi and Fuji on scene). Now if you read this and leaked it to someone else. Did yourself a 200 laps every morning before the practice began (glared) for the rest of your life.

To my horror, Fuji was there with his camera again. I was still not sure how much photo of this morning ritual that made it off into his (blackmail) photo collection. Smiling like usual he was as he chuckled before being crushed with a bear hug from his partner in crime.

Nothing special this morning (except Echizen's late again, Momoshiro and Kaidoh's fighting, Inui's terrorizing juice, Kawamura's swearing, Fuji and Kikumaru's evil plotting and Oishi's frantic Kawamura's rescue operation) so all in all, today was just like the normal day.

In class, I corrected another chemical formula mistake from our chemical sensei but I never knew why sensei was so afraid of me. The fansgirls was again whispering when they saw me. And Fuji was selling my photo when I was… a freshman. I should ask for my royalty… wait… what was I thinking?! Darn, Atobe and his commercial thinking…

At lunchtime, Kikumaru and Fuji dragged me out to the roof with Oishi waiting on the spot; there goes my reading time… again. Although… Eiji-kun was sharing his deserts with us so I didn't really have much to complain. I didn't really like sweet but his cake definitely 'a must eat'. They were good.

Hyotei made a 'surprise' visit today, sigh… normal thing happen. Mukahi made a beeline to his rival; Akutagawa was bouncing happily toward Fuji; Echizen was mocking Atobe; Kabaji and Kawamura seemed to be quite content with their power tennis match; Momoshiro and Kaidoh still fighting as usual with Shishido adding some fuel to fire while Oishi and Ohtori tried to stop the fight in vain; Inui was scribbing madly on the side; Oshitari looked at the situation in amused; and I was writing this diary… So much for a captain… sigh…

Now if only I could burn this diary (this one was Fuji writing…)

_FS: Aw Tezuka, you are no fun_.

Stop writing on my page…

_KE: Nya! Can I read it?_

_OS: Eiji, you'll be able to read this, beside it was regulers diary._

_AJ: Oh, can Hyotei join in?!_

_OS: Um, why not, Akutagawa-san._

_MG: Kikumaru! You're fleeing from our match!_

_OY: Gakuto, this is more interesting._

_The King: Ahn, you write a diary?_

_KM: Usu._

_ER: Mada mada dane…_

_IS: I-data!_

_MT: Mamushi! if you don't have anything to write then back off!_

_KK: What did you write! Momochi!_

_KT: BURNING!_

_HW: Gekokujyou_

_SR: He's glaring…_

_OC: Oh, course he is glaring, it is his page, Shishido-san_

Everybody groundo 50 laps!!!!!!!!

_FS: Without his voice it was uneffective…_

Stop writing on my page!!!

_---_

_..._

_---_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

---

…

---

PS: On second thought… the diary was a good idea… maybe I should write for my own but without everyone behind my back and reading my entries…

**_

* * *

_**

**_(After signing, Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed and looked at the court which was full with running regulers both Hyotei and Seigaku before rubbing his dizzy head. He should really think twice about what to write before writing on this page. But it was quite... fun... he thought before shaking his head. He might regreting his entry since it would become a public secret. Now he should pass the diary to Oishi...)_**

* * *

**Authoress note: I write this for fun and I hope he's not that out of character, but oh hell… next would be the fukubucho.**


	2. Page 2 Oishi Syuichiro

**Note: Thank you for the reviewers. Thank you so much XD**

**Disclaimer: no character is mine; all character belongs to Konomi-sensei**

**Warning: beware of my english, it's my third language (ugh... I forgot to add this lately)**

aaa = writer

_aaa = except writer usually begin with initial of the writer_

_**(aaa) = not diary entry**_

_**Dear Diary**_

Dear diary, eh… no no I mean dear public diary, er I mean dear regular diary what so ever…

Today Hyotei was given us a 'surprise visit' and I didn't know what Tezuka was thinking? I mean he never distracted him self by writing diary in practice time. On second thought… that was Ryuzaki-sensei idea or… maybe because the practice was well… went out of control today. Everybody seemed to have fun in writing on Tezuka's page (guilty) and to my surprise, he was actually allowed it? (Um with 50 laps on the court as punishment though…) So I choose to write it when I was alone.

_KE: what? I'm not human?!_

Er… Eiji, you are… cough… anyway, I was in my favorite place with my partner obliviously. The sun was just setting down; we could see a beautiful orange and red sky on the horizon. I was writing this diary while Eiji quietly reading this…

_KE: Oishi just run away with an 'argh!' yell _

---

…

---

Um, this was my second entry; I wrote this from home so no one disturbed me. Eiji scared me with a bug earlier, no I'm not Entomophobia, it was just I hate beetles. It bit!! Although Inui said ladybird was harmless… So I was alone with my fishes. I had eight fishes inside my tank. They had a name too, and no, I'm not crazy! What's wrong with naming a fish? I had a pair of neon tetra named Ryo and Saku; a pair of cherry barbs name as Ei and Rin; a sailfin named Mizu; black neon tetras named Syu and Eri; last a cardinal tetra named Mii. They were sailing back and forward and oh… I saw Ei was poking Mii earlier. Ryo and Saku were chasing around in circle. They would always make me smile; imagined Echizen's chasing Sakuno romantically around the court Wait… I should scratch that!

_---_

_..._

_---_

My third entry, on my way to school I helped a cat down from the tree, I thought I looked like Karupin… and true enough, Echizen could be spotted running frantically around and calling her name. After some time, we were walking toward his house and I waited for him so we could walk together to school. I could see that he was a little annoyed as I tugged him to walk faster, after all I was the fukubucho, I needed to open the clubroom door… and as his senior too, I had to make sure he wouldn't be late to practice. I was glad we made it in time but I felt sorry for Tezuka and Kawamura who were quite early this morning. Gomen futari-tomo…

---

…

---

I thought this would be my last entry on this page before I passed it to Eiji or Inui. Nothing happen in this morning practice, except Inui who was terrorizing the first year with his penal tea… and fans girls… they kept screaming and squealing every time I passed them. And now I had a headache maybe because the lack of sleep yesterday. Yesterday night just as I wanted to go to sleep, Eiji called me and ranted about his misfortune, something about dog and dung… After I listened to his story half asleep for 30 minutes, he finally hung up. Then just as I closed my eyes, my hand phone rang again. This time it was Tezuka, he said something about afternoon practice and Fudoumine. I couldn't remember anything else, then as I said goodbye and closed it, the third caller came in. It was Fuji, he asking about fish. His sister just bought a fish, he said. A goldfish; and he needed a good website reference to cook it. To my horror!! Second later I was gasping in terror but I could hear a chuckle on the other end. Sadistic as always.

_FS: ah I see_

_KE: nya Fuji I think Oishi just running away again in terror_

_FS: I was joking about the fish though_

_TK: … yodan sezu ni ikou_

_FS: Tezuka, that was quite uncharacteristic of yours_

_TK: payback…_

_KE: nya! My turn! I write this!_

_FS: never thought Tezuka is quite childish_

_KE: he is glaring, Fujiko…_

_TK: … Kikumaru, asks Oishi to sign the page first_

_KE: roger, captain_

_**(After chasing by the red head acrobatic, he finally signed the page in hurry. He was sure the tensai wouldn't let him go that easily and keep avoiding Fuji for the rest of the day. The diary was passed to Kikumaru by then.) **_

Oishi Syuuichiro

---

…

---

**Authoress note: Reviews' be much appreciated. **


	3. Page 3 Kikumaru Eiji

**Note: Thank you for the reviewers. Thank you so much XD**

**Disclaimer: sob… if they were mine, I'll put Eiji, Syuu and Kuni-kun as main character…**

**Warning: unbetaed… English was not my 1st language**

aaa = writer

_aaa = except writer usually begin with initial of the writer_

_**(aaa) = not diary entry**_

_Dear Diary_

Hola! Roku-chan! From now on you were Roku! Ne, Roku! You knew what happened yesterday?! Mou… such a bad luck, I was home before seven and then took a dinner. We had my favorite hamburger yesterday! Both my sisters were annoying, they kept on nagging me about my shortcake recipe. My shortcake was a secret! Secret! No one except me could create that cake! It was from my grandma and she said to keep it secret. I already promised her, it was rude to break a promise like that right? Beside, grandma was there in front of me, smiling secretly. I love my grandma, she always baked a good cake and I loved her chocolate cake. One day I would learn how to bake it, she always said to master the other cake first… grandma! Please I plead you to give me the recipe!

Roku, you knew what happen next? My sister asked me to walk the dog, not that I hated dog but it was Sanjiro-ni turn! Nii-san was out with his friend, a homework he said. I bet he was just running away from responsibility, such a brother like that. So I walked Pochi toward the park, and guess what? I saw a huge dog running toward me! Pochi was growling lightly before he attacked the monster. I was so proud of him but second later they were playing. I never knew what they were thinking! Did dogs ever think? But that monster looked quite familiar; I was trying to remember when someone called my name.

Guess who, nya? It was monkey king! Ok ok it was Kei-chan, as usual he smirked lightly and said something about 'ore-sama dog' and what so ever. Actually Kei-chan was pretty nice… OMG! Hyotei had infesting my brain! Stop that! They were rivals! Um… but Tezuka seemed friendly toward Kei-chan… hem… and this was when the bad luck began, I step on Kei-chan's dog poo! Darn dog! Kei-chan was so cruel as he snickered lightly, at first I wanted to strangle him but he was offering to buy me a new shoes. Heh? On second thought it should be my lucky day errr… Anyway I would be shoes shopping with Kei-chan on Saturday. And no, Syuu, it was not a date? Syuusuke was reading quietly and smirking evilly beside me.

_FS: My gosh Eiji, that was cruel!_

Nya… (Insert blank look)

_FS: Hidoi… kicking a best friend like me for someone rich (insert cries)_

Fujiko… I already said 'it is not a date!' Beside I also said that you could come!

_FS: and ruin your date? No… I'm not that sadistic_

Fujiko!

_ER: Kikumaru-senpai is chasing Fuji-senpai around… and I saw Fudoumine, sigh… another visit from other school… mada mada dane_

Ochibi! Wait your turn! You were writing on my page!

---

…

---

At lunch time, Rika-chan (fan girl?) gave me a bento, she was good on cooking omelet but some other random girl seemed to glare at her. Nya… fangirls were scary nowadays… So Roku-chan, Fudoumine was here for practice match, I was resting after practice match with Ishida and Sakurai-san. Ishida was very strong… but I was quite lucky, I was pair with Inui. Strange huh? I thought Ryuuzaki sensei like us to switch sometime… but hey! We won! Barely… Fujiko was playing double with Taka-san against Kyo and Tatsu-san. They had a fast win, 6 to 2. I guess their strength was just very different. Both buchos were against each other. Tezuka won 7 to 6. Ochibi against Ibu-san again, and won. Momo VS Kamio, this time though, Kamio-san won!! Bad Momo, no hamburger for you this week!!!

_MT: Hidoi! Eiji-senpai! Shouldn't you treat your lovely kouhai instead; you know the theory of good reward?_

_ER: Mada-mada dane…_

_OS: Eiji… you shouldn't write it on practice_

Nya?! But Tezuka write it on practice yesterday

_OS: … because he is a captain?_

_FS: you know? Tezuka was reading this behind you guys..._

Nya… curious kill the cat?

_TK:… they are all running laps…_

_KA: Seigaku has a public diary?_

_IS: why did they have it here? Why don't we have it? Can we write this? It was quite interesting but you know… it was such a waste of time. Not that I'm not enjoying it. But should we practice already? You know writing was annoying if everyone reading on your back. Can we just join in writing this diary instead? Writing was_

_KA: Shinji… stop mumbling on your writing_

_Tachi: bonding program you said, Tezuka? Nice idea, maybe I should make one…_

---

…

---

Nya, Roku-san, practice had finally over. Mou… that was unfair Tezuka! Why didn't you running lap yesterday when you were writing! I thought it was ok to write when I was resting…unfair! Ah, there he was! I'll ask him now…

_TK: … sigh… I'll run laps tomorrow…_

Nyah! Fair enough! (insert chuckle). Sometime Tezuka was stress out because of us, sorry Mi-chan… but you are the best captain!

_FS: now pass it to me? You are ranting quite long enough_

What! It's just 3 pages!

_OS: quite long…_

_ER: beside Kikumaru-senpai, you are promise me ramen today_

Wait the minute! When did I promise you a ramen, Ochibi?

_ER: as a good senpai…_

Argh! Don't start it! Nya (feel defeated) oh well, ja, Roku-chan… see you in hem… a while…

---

…

_---_

Kikumaru Eiji

---

_**(With a sad expression he was finally close the book and passed it to Fuji, he was sure he would be able to read the other entry later. Now he should be treating his youngest kouhai a ramen, sob his day allowance would be gone bye bye. Fuji was chuckling lightly beside him and decided to trail along; beside the tensai had all night and all day tomorrow to write something. On the meantime, a little spicy ramen after practice would be good. Tezuka and Oishi had something to do in the club while Inui, Kaidoh and Taka-san rejected the offer. Momo, well he came along)**_

**Authoress note: arrrr… mate, review now! **


	4. Page 4 Fuji Syuusuke

**Note: Thank you for the reviewers. Er about name initial, I am trying not to write both character in same chapter or maybe using a longer name :)**

**Disclaimer: no character is mine**

**Warning: unbetaed…**

aaa = writer

_aaa = except writer usually begin with initial of the writer_

_**(aaa) = not diary entry**_

_Dear Diary_

Hello, Roku-chan.

Eiji was giving you quite a strange name, huh? Today was nothing new except Fudoumine came to practice. Oh I broke someone heart again today. Well, she would be better tomorrow; fan girl was tough (and annoying sometime). This afternoon at ramen shop, our 'ochibi' was gusto to watch. Imagined that kind of small body devouring a giant bowl of beef ramen (note: that huge bowl contained with 30 portions of beef noodle ramen and if you could wolf down in 30 minutes, it was free)? Such a wonder.

Surprisingly Kamio and Ibu were there at the ramen shop, and competition between second years began with Momoshiro and Kamio in heat battle. Sadly Kamio was out after the fifth bowls… too bad, it should be amusing to watch since I ordered the spicy wasabi ramen for their sixth bowl. In the end, Eiji didn't have to pay for Echizen noodle (since it was free), but being a good nature, he paid the second year trio's meal. And being a 'good' friend I was, I let him pay mine too. All right, kidding. No way had I let him do that?

Tomorrow we would be going on 'date'. Seichi was inviting us on 'double date' and we would be meeting at Ueno Park. I wonder if Sanada-san would be there with us. Hm… maybe not (chuckle).

_KE: … Fujiko! It called hang out! It's you, me, Seichi and Haru-chan. And what did you mean by strange name?!_

And everybody should be aware of our evil plot?

_KE: nyahahaha!!!_

Oh, Eiji was here with me, and since tomorrow's a holiday, we were doing sleepover. Maybe other than reguler diary, we should be doing sleepover for bonding program. A good idea, right, Roku? Fu fu fu

_KE: Fujiko is scary…_

---

…

---

Hello again, Roku-chan. We were at Doma Doma now, just eating sweet and had some tea. Oh Masaharu-kun was ordering coffee though but I never knew that he could be quite a sweet tooth too. That was the third chocolate cake he ordered.

_YS: Seem like Seigaku have a nice idea for team bonding, Syuu-kun._

_KE: Why don't you join in? We got Hyotei and Fudoumine._

_YS: Good idea! Won't you write something, Haru?_

_NM: Puri._

_KE: =.=u_

_YS: Hahaha_

Anyway, we were chatting about the training match between Rikkai and Seigaku. Seiichi thought it would be good for our tennis club to have a little trip to Rikkaidai. Sanada san would be very happy, right Roku?

_NM: More likely have a headache, puri (insert smirk)_

_YS: Oh? He is? (evil smile)_

_KE: I should be running away by now, right? (shudder)_

(Chuckle) while Seichi-san was 'terrorizing' Eiji, Masaharu-kun and I were reading the previous entries. Haru-kun quickly joined teasing poor neko-chan about his 'date' with Atobe tomorrow. Eiji kept on denying on his date and oh wait; I thought I saw someone I knew. Later, Roku-chan.

---

…

---

Hello again. Nee... Roku. Today was one of my happy day. Yuuta was coming home and nee-san baked our favorite pie XD (insert fangirl mode). Ok, stop being childish and girly, Syuusuke… We finally decided that our club would be visiting the Rikkaidai on Monday. Seichi was planning to send their bus to Seigaku at 8. Of course, Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka wouldn't have heart to reject Rikkaidai's generosity. Fu fu fu, you knew, what would happen if they reject, yes? Yuuta! Come here, write something.

_FY: …_

_FY: all right! Geez! I'm Fuji Yuuta! Remember that! Now can you leave me alone!_

Yuuta… so cruel! Did you forget when I was saving you from the bear?

_FY: That's not a bear, you are just making it up and scared me! Argh!!! Aniki! That is my pie!_

_Yumiko: oh my what this? Hem… sibling rivalry are interesting to watch. Tomorrow I believe, Syuusuke will be doing something amusing…_

Nee-chan, your reading becomes more and more frightening… oh, my cacti, Yuuta needed some watering. Yes, I had a cactus name Yuuta, and did you have any problem with that? Oh look, Kunimitsu bloomed! Eiji also need watering. Roku-chan, see you tomorrow!

---

…

---

Today was the d-day for Eiji and Atobe-kun. I was ready with my camera on hand and of course, stalking would be fun. On the way, I met with Inui. No, I'm not calling him in advance, what made you think of that (insert innocent face). We were like a pair of paparazzi as I waited for a good moment and Inui scribing madly, murmuring i-data in process. Eiji and Atobe walked toward the most famous sport shop in Kanto area. But ck… nothing happen on the shop except Eiji bounced cheerfully and selecting his favorite shoes. After the captain paid for it, they both were out. Guess what? He asked him to the café. Now that was a date fu fu fu. I got the photo of them in that café as proof. Here's the copy!

(Image of Atobe and Kikumaru together. Both sat facing each other with a big strawberry ice cream on Kikumaru's side and an English porcelain cup of hot liquid with shortcake on Atobe side.)

(Image of Atobe chuckling lightly as Kikumaru chat animatedly with his hands formed a ball shape.)

(Image of Kikumaru cut Atobe's shortcake while the captain glaring at our direction)

Ops! Sasuga Atobe-sama… he was able to find us. Ck too bad… my stalking skill needed improvement. Eiji seemed to be angry at first, but he quickly forgave me after I apologized and promised him a ticket to the new ocean park.

_AK: you are jealous, ahn?_

_IS: I-data, Fuji is asking Eiji a date._

_KE: that's call hang out! How much time do I have to say it!_

(chuckle) ah, yes, yes Eiji, it called hang out. Anyway, I'm very sorry I ruin your date, Eiji.

_KE: Syuusuke!!!!!!!_

_AK: hn, now ore-sama will take this diary while the dream pair playing around._

_IS: chotto, Atobe, I should be writing first. Wait after Seigaku done._

_AK: ore-sama don't like waiting_

_IS: I'll let you take the diary in exchange of this new juice fu fu fu_

_AK: …… ore-sama has a sensitive tongue and precious body. He only drinks 100% natural juice._

_IS: but it is natural fu fu fu_

_AK: …… It's time for me to go home…_

_---_

…

_---_

Fuji Syuusuke

_**(So the diary finally passed to Inui's hand. While the dream pair busy and Atobe avoiding him, Inui was chuckling in low voice and murmured I-data occasionally)**_

**Authoress note: XD this is so much fun XD**


	5. Page 5 Inui Sadaharu

**Authoress note: so it's finally Inui :), woah! Thanks for every review! **

**Disclaimer: no character is mine**

**Warning: unbetaed… the recipes are my own imagination; try it at your own risk!**

aaa = writer

_aaa = except writer usually begin with initial of the writer_

_**(aaa) = not diary entry**_

_Dear Diary_

As you already know, Kikumaru and Fuji would be 'dating' next week. It was a good opportunity for data collecting, of course. Now I wanted to share recipe of my Inui juice. It was healthy and tasted good too. Even Fuji agreed at it even though he was fainting after a first sip. With this recipe, 70% of your stamina would be restored. The juice also cure dehydration, and if you want something sweet. Added some honey.

I guaranteed 99% human would be running in fear or fainting after taking a sip, so do me a favor. Place yourself somewhere with soft surface or if you can, stand 45 degree on your left bedside. 90% people would fall into the bed after drinking. If you were one with tongue like Fuji, please sit on the bed before you taken your drink. The glass on your hand would be fall directly into the floor so placed your legs apart a little, about 75 degree. You would likely to fall backward, moved everything behind you so no item like cacti or tennis racket on your bed. Enjoy!

'Trio A' Juice: 3 carrot, 1/2 apple, 1 bundle celery, 1/2 handful of wheatgrass, 1/2 handful of parsley, and 1 beet. Put it all into the blender and added a little water and honey. Turn the blender approximately 5 minutes. Shake it 3 times with a spoon

'Cola': 1 live soft shell turtle. Pray for its soul, behead it and pour its blood. Put its shells into a blender, turned it on and wait for 2 minutes, and put it into the blood. Set aside the other remain (you can make a soup from it). If you are Shiraishi or Kurobane, be sure not to go into female restroom.

'Coffee': throw 15 spoon of fresh grind espresso coffee into one small cup. Heat the water until reaching 95 degree. Pour the hot water into the cup. Stir once and put 1 block of sugar inside. Stir again slowly for 2 times, let it rest 5 minutes before taking a sip. (Note: if you have tongue like Atobe, you can process and take a deep breath, if you are not, sip it when you are not alone).

Now excuse me, while I made some research for my newest juice… (Insert evil smirk with glistening glasses)

…

---

…

With my calculation, I waited 100 meters from block A and there he was, right on schedule. Looking at his sweat and his breath, he already ran 4 kilometer and 100% he already did his morning exercise. Now I just needed him to drink this deluxe perfect grade juice to restore his stamina…

_KK: … Inui-senpai, you shouldn't write when running… it was dangerous shhh_

…But you are writing it…

_KK: … we are stopping…_

I-data… Another miscalculation… I need to update my data; Kaidoh Kaoru was writing on my diary entry, my 90% prediction of him not enjoying this bonding program was proved wrong. The percentage should be lowered…

_KK: … ssshhh_

Wait! Kaidoh! Don't run that fast! Hm… write again later…

…

---

…

We were in the Rikkaidai Fuzoku's tennis court, 100% probability this was Fuji and Yukimura's plot as usual. Sanada could be seen twitching his eyes brown in annoyed and Tezuka would be getting a migraine in 30 second. Now since I was always taking note in the court, I could put my green data book in front of this diary. Prediction of no one knows is 99%…

_TK: … Inui… 50 laps on the court…_

…… sigh… another miscalculation

_YR: my 99% data of him writing the diary is proven true._

_YS: now now Tezuka, you shouldn't be too hard on him. Genichiro, want you write a little something? You know we will participate this diary bonding like Hyotei and Fudoumine. Right, Syuusuke-kun, Eiji-kun_

_KE: nyahaha…_

_FS: Sa na…_

_TK: … Fuji, Kikumaru 20 laps_

_YH: Were you also joining in on Seigaku's arrival plot, Masaharu?_

_NM: puri, what make you think of that? (Insert innocent grin)_

_YH: … Fuji's entry?_

_NM: he he he_

_JK: … I don't know what to write_

_MB: Maybe about how're you shining your head, Jackal? Eh! I read about Kikumaru's cake. Does he really make a good cake, Tezuka?_

_KA: heh, this is fun… wait fukubucho, don't do that!_

_**(Sanada slapped Rikkai's member who was writing except Yukimura and ordered them to run 20 laps)**_

_SG: Tarundoru!_

_YS: Genichiro… you, also 20 laps…_

_SG: …_

…

---

…

We were on the way back to Seigaku. Ugh… Rikkaidai was claiming my page… but I really enjoyed colleting data, who knew the serious stoic Sanada couldn't help but writing too. Even if it was only for one word and three dots, now there was some interesting update data for Rikkaidai. Fu fu fu I should really thank Fuji cs for giving me such opportunity. Just a little peek of data I got.

Data 1: Sanada vs Tezuka. Sanada lose this time. He ran out in hurry after a sip of my aozu but dropped 'dead' before reaching the gate door.

Data 2: Yukimura vs Fuji. A draw. Both fainted after sipping iwashi mizu, the captain could take two steps toward the bench before he dropped. Sasuga Yukimura Seichi.

Data 3: Golden pair vs Platinum pair. Another draw… 4 players dropped dead after my golden deluxe juice. Yagyuu even went as far as doing fainting in standing mode…

Data 4: Kirihara vs Echizen. Kirihara loss and fainted within second after drinking aozu.

Data 5: Me vs Renji. … A draw. We were 'hyper' after Cola… (Remember to take the negative blackmail photo from Fuji Syuusuke who miraclely took our photo without us noticing…)

Data 6: Kaidoh/Momo vs Marui/Jackal pair. Our kouhai loss… and fainted after the renewed version of penal tea…

Data 7: Kawamura vs Jackal. Surprisingly a draw, both run away after a renewed yazai juice being sipped.

Hem… all right, I'll stop writing… Kaidoh is waiting for me to renew his schedule. He's already glaring at the book for 10 minutes.

_KK: Inui-senpai…_

_**(Inui could only chuckle as he took the book toward Kawamura who was sitting near the window. They were all on the way home after a training match with Rikkaidai. Many were still in fainting mode… so that's why the usual noisy group came out silent…)**_

Inui Sadaharu

…

---

…

**Authoress note: review will be much appreciated. **


End file.
